


When Personality Is Scar Tissue

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Everything Is Complicated Or Seems To Be, Hannibal Is In Europe But Will Has Trouble Accepting It, M/M, Matthew Is Patient And So Be You, Matthew is One Creepy Dude, Matthew's Friendly Visit, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Obsession, Post-Season 2, Post-Season/Series 02 Fix-It, Unrequited Love, Will Graham Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Will Graham's Dogs - Freeform, Will Has Nightmares, Will's Notorious Hospitality, mentions of electroshock (electroconvulsive therapy), references to alcoholism, references to cannibalism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: Уилл и Мэттью: пост-второй сезон.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5080966
> 
> OST: Bob Marley — Bad Boys

Если бы он оказался здесь неделей позже, то застал бы на его месте уже Алану. Это первая и единственная мысль, которая внушает Уиллу облегчение, когда субботним вечером в середине января его поклонник наносит визит к нему на ферму. Уилл узнает его разлет ушей, прежде чем Браун оборачивается на звук открываемой двери. В жидком свете крылечного фонаря он похож на галлюцинацию.

Ветер лохматит короткие темные вихры — в последнюю встречу они были подстрижены безупречно ровно, сейчас же стрижка под горшок потеряла форму; очевидно, у Брауна давно не было возможности посетить нормального парикмахера. На нем темный флисовый свитер под горло и «Ливайс» узкого кроя, но кроссовки на липучках и снятая с чужого плеча куртка не дают ошибиться: его поклонник пришел к Уиллу не свободным человеком. Откуда бы он не явился, он не выглядит замерзшим. И ухмылка осталась та же.

— Доброго вечера, мистер Грэм.   
— Скольким трупам я обязан твоим обществом? — Уилл удовлетворенно отмечает спокойствие в своем голосе. Он пережил слишком многое, чтобы продолжать бояться мелкую сошку вроде одержимого им психопата.

Браун смеется и качает головой. 

— Вы знаете как поддержать беседу. Пятна крови на одежде — довольно заметная примета, поэтому пока никаких трупов, — Уиллу не удается определить, угроза ли уточнение или Браун просто дразнит его — наверное, потому что и сам Браун не знает. — Правда, позволить себе быть паинькой я действительно не мог, так что кое-чему пришлось сломаться, а кое-чему поменять хозяина, чтобы я смог стоять здесь сейчас. Рад, что вы не изменили адрес и все не зря. 

Какая ирония: настал день, когда Уилл говорит это:  
— В этом доме достаточно бродячих псов.   
— Слава Богу, что у меня есть хозяин, — отзывается Браун, и глазом не моргнув.   
— В прошлый раз мы вроде бы были на равных условиях. Братцы-ястребы, работающие вместе. Или это не твои слова?  
— Я разрешаю себе менять мнение время от времени, а его прошло много. Мне вас не хватало.   
— Я не знаю даже твоего имени, санитар М. Браун.   
— Мэттью. Вы запомнили мой значок. 

Браун выглядит, чтоб его, польщенным. 

— Это было неосознанным действием.   
— Бессознательность делает его еще показательнее.  
— У меня практически идеальная визуальная память, я не могу ее контролировать. Ты ведь читал мой файл, Мэттью. — Уилл морщится, осознав, что втянут в перепалку и защищается.  
— Знаете, оно звучит как благословение, когда его произносите вы. 

От интонации, придыхания и блеска в глазах Мэттью Брауна Уилла пробирает дрожь, но тот не принимает, или притворяется, что не принимает это на свой счет. 

— Вы можете простыть. Давайте зайдем.

Уилл впускает Мэттью в дом, потому что его двустволка покоится на креплении под рабочим столом. 

Есть что-то беспокоящее в том, как уверенно настолько осмотрительный псих как Браун подставляет ему спину, когда Уилл закрывает за ним дверь, когда он шагает к столу, нашаривая рычаг давления, не выпуская своего незванного гостя из виду. Тот любопытно осматривается и находит свой рычаг давления: Мэттью присаживается на корточки неподалеку от сбившихся у камина собак, приглашая их подойти к себе. 

Он не торопит животных, демонстрируя уважение к их личным границам, только комментирует негромко и мягко:  
— Наконец-то могу увидеть вашу К-9-команду вживую.

Уилл не отвечает. Замерший у стола, он только хмурится, наблюдая за тем, как джек-рассел-терьер — самая беспечная из его собак — шустро семенит в направлении Брауна. Тот медленно предлагает псу закрытый кулак: Бастер обнюхивает его и виляет хвостом; Мэттью чешет его в шее. Уилл чувствует себя оскверненным. 

— Как его зовут?  
— Бастер.  
— Как Китона?

Пауза.

— Да. 

Другие собаки тоже подтягиваются к Брауну, решив, что знакомство состоялось — все-таки они слишком доверяют незнакомцам, — тот уделяет внимание каждому животному, ознакамливается с каждой биркой, пока не доходит до Уинстона, который не носит ошейник. 

— А этот? 

Уилл стискивает зубы, но отвечает.

— Уинстон.

Когда Уинстон принимает почесывание подбородка, Мэттью полуповорачивает голову к Уиллу и с кривой ухмылкой перечисляет:  
— Бастер, Уинстон, Мэгги, Эли, Хамфри, Эйб... Думаю, я распознал шаблон. — Браун встает и разворачивается; разводит руками: эквивалент брошенного мимоходом «я безоружен», замаскированный под «ничего не могу поделать» его следующими словами: — Тоже люблю историю и старые фильмы. 

Мэттью не делает попыток приблизиться, дожидаясь реакции от него с тем же внимательным терпением, с каким дожидался ее у псов. Уилл вдруг знает, что стоящему перед ним человеку некуда идти: он уже там, где хотел быть, где рассчитывал найти себе место. И что двустволка не нужна. 

— Ты за этим пришел? Обсуждать фильмы, лапая моих собак?

Браун усмехается его прорезавшемуся тону собственника, не задетый недружелюбием. Прошло больше четырех месяцев, Уилл не может быть уверен, но ему кажется, что Мэттью бледнее чем прежде и, возможно, сбросил массу.

— И да, и нет. На самом деле, я как раз собирался перейти к этому. Но сначала скажите мне кое-что, мистер Грэм, — Мэттью кривит губы в раздражении, но Уилл не чувствует, что оно направлено на него. — Если я отлучусь принять душ, на выходе из него меня будет ждать агент Кроуфорд с его Глоком? Не хотелось бы снова дать застать себя врасплох.

Правда в том, что у Джека больше нет его Глока, потому что он вышел на заслуженную пенсию, когда чудом выживший в ноябре выписался из больницы. Уилл вспоминает ощущение удара в плечо и против воли спрашивает:  
— Он стрелял в тебя?  
— Как раз когда я почти закончил с Лектером. У вашего начальника отвратительный тайминг. И орлиная меткость.  
— Да, отвратительный.   
— Так что скажете? 

Браун пристально смотрит ему в глаза и, несмотря на задержку перед тем, как Уилл качает головой, видимо расслабляется, получив ответ. Затем спрашивает, наклоняя голову по-птичьи:  
— Он сказал вам, что я сделал с Лектером? 

Его заказное убийство — единственная вещь, которая их связывает, поэтому Уиллу совсем не хочется его затрагивать.

— Я не стал даже интересоваться. — Уилл надеется, что выходит достаточно бескомпромиссно, чтобы отвадить Брауна от этой темы хотя бы сейчас: — Хватило того, что ты провалился.  
— И вы все еще не хотите узнать? Встать на мое место, через свое воображение увидеть его моими глазами — в боли и унижении, пойманным и распятым за грехи. Моими руками, по вашей воле. 

То, что Уилл слышит — болезненно, нездорово, но оно не ощущается таковым. Скорее вызывающим жалость, точно попытка отыграться на последние деньги. Он почти уверен, что и сам Мэттью осознает, как звучит.

— Ты вроде бы хотел в душ?

Браун прикрывает глаза, кивает, и говорит — с самоиронией, смирением — (чуть-чуть отчаяно):  
— Так и думал, что вы не даете вторых шансов.  
— Слишком много времени прошло, Мэттью.   
— Я все понимаю. Никаких обид. 

Уилл знает, что этот вопрос — поблажка, глоток чая для его эмпатии, но ему действительно любопытно:  
— И все-таки... как ты выбрался? 

Мэттью оскаливается как по команде, разом становясь не только насмешливым, но и во всех смыслах убийственно серьезным — странное, но удивительно гармоничное сочетание эмоций, выражаемых всем его существом. Играя бровями:   
— Вата. Известка. И много терпения.

Браун уже поднялся по лестнице, когда до Уилла доходит, что он не спросил, где ванная.

 

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ 

 

На тарелке размокают остатки жареной рыбы с соусом чермула. Из-за приправы блюдо неприглядно, но Уилл ценит вкус; Брауну тоже нравится. 

— Нас кормили дерьмом, — рассказывает Мэттью, хотя Уилл не спрашивал о его условиях проживания. — И дерьмо из меню, которое для вас составлял Чилтон — шедевры мировой кухни, по сравнению с тем дерьмом.  
— Жаль, что быть известным преступником оказалось не так, как ты себе представлял. 

Разговоры с психопатами за едой по-прежнему естественная составляющая жизни Уилла.

— Известным? — откладывая вилку. — Держи карман шире. Даже Фредди Лаундс обошла вниманием мой процесс. Никто его не заметил. Не заметил меня. Я мог пересчитать всех присутствовавших в суде по пальцам одной руки. И раз уж мы говорим об этом: не скрою, мне было жаль, что вы не пришли. — Мэттью не дает мысли осесть, как, скорее всего, не давал ей осесть наедине с собой. Уилл старается не смотреть на него, хотя рыбы перед ним уже почти не осталось. — Но я не виню вас, я догадался, что вы были заняты в то время, пытаясь разгрести последствия моего провала, и для меня намного важнее, что вы укрываете меня сейчас. Надеюсь, вы тоже на меня не в обиде. Спасибо за угощение.   
— Я не укрываю тебя, Мэттью, — отзывается Уилл, все еще не поднимая взгляд и делая вид, что происходящий сейчас разговор важен не более обсуждения спортивных событий. — Мне все равно, повяжут ли тебя следующим утром или через несколько недель.  
— Вы доели? 

Угодливость в тоне Брауна на несколько секунд катапультирует Уилла обратно в подвал Балтиморской клиники для душевнобольных преступников, где тот развозил подносы с едой. Мэттью рассматривает его молчание как согласие и, собрав остатки соуса хлебом, закидывает тот в рот, прожевывает и поднимается, с явным намерением убрать посуду. Уилл позволяет ему взять свою тарелку, позволяет, закатав рукава, хозяйничать у раковины, будто тот его чертов домработник. 

Уилл уходит читать в гостиную и, не задумываясь сняв с полки книгу, оказывающуюся «Другие голоса, другие комнаты» Капоте, садится за стол. Обычно он читает в постели, но прямо сейчас не хочет загонять себя в угол, на случай если Мэттью все-таки решит нарушить дистанцию между ними. До сих пор он проявлял уважение к границам Уилла, но полагаться на его сдержанность неразумно. 

Пока Браун расходовал его горячую воду, Уилл доготавливал ужин, без спешки обдумывая ситуацию (со все еще лежащим на креплении ружьем): и решил, что самым разумным в его положении будет оставаться уважительным и отстраненным — в конце концов, Мэттью к нему привлекли именно ложь и фантазии. Может быть, если никак не поощрять его, Браун сумеет увидеть, что Уилл на самом деле из себя представляет. А если и нет, то осталось недолго, до того как Уилл покинет Вулф Трап. И дальнейшая судьба Мэттью Брауна никак его не коснется. 

Это далеко не лучший план, Уилл мог бы просто сдать Брауна, но не хочет накануне отъезда привлекать к себе внимание. К тому же, ему требуется определенная окончательность в их отношениях — все-таки он за этим и уедет. Чтобы раздать свои долги.

Мэттью скоро присоединяется к нему в гостиной. Вопреки ожиданиям Уилла он не обращает на себя внимания, вместо этого изучая обстановку. Уилл исподтишка следит за ним, и ему действует на нервы то, как повертев в руках книгу или статуэтку, Браун аккуратно возвращает предмет на место, будто и не касался его: с некоторых пор неуловимость чужого присутствия тревожит Уилла сильнее громких вторжений. 

Он так и не переворачивает первую страницу книги и не запоминает ни строчки в течение всего осмотра, длящегося порядка десяти минут. И даже вздрагивает, когда Мэттью наконец заговаривает с ним:  
— Если начистоту, мне не нравится само ваше место — слишком много необжитого пространства и темных углов. — Мэттью заканчивает мысль и Уилл не успевает прокомментировать: — Тем лучше, что я тут только ради компании. 

Браун смотрит на него, сидя в позе лотоса между подстилками на ковре (вероятно, в ней он медитировал в психушке на протяжении прошедших месяцев), и в этот момент Уилл уверен, что Мэттью представлял себе, как он посещал его в госпитале после своего освобождения, делая вид перед собой, что он не разменная монета, не человек-одноразовая услуга. Кажется, откровение его не задевает. Удобно. Ганнибал бы им гордился. 

Мэттью медлит с продолжением, он почесывает грудь зенненхунда, и ласка его собаки в правильном месте тоже вызывает у Уилла раздражение. 

— Когда я услышал, что дверь открыта, и понял, что вы в самом деле стоите за моей спиной, то почти перестал мерзнуть. Разворачиваясь, я был готов ко всему и не готовился ни к чему определенному — я просто был рад наконец-то оказаться здесь вместе с вами, одновременно... 

Хмык. 

— «Одновременно». — Вот почему планировка дома ему уже знакома. — И когда именно ты бывал здесь?  
— Во время вашего заключения. Представлял, каково было бы нам жить здесь бок о бок. Делить одни комнаты, но уже без решеток между нами и больше не как незнакомцам.

Уилл заново ощущает ту тошноту, которая поползла вверх по его пищеводу длинным мясистым угрем, когда он узнал, что его поклонник дышал с ним одним воздухом. 

— И как кто, ты представлял, мы будем делить одни комнаты? — Уилл спрашивает твердым голосом, но насколько вопрос может быть опасен для удерживаемого баланса, и насколько Браун хотел, чтобы Уилл его задал, по-настоящему доходит до Уилла уже после того, как слова озвучены. Чужое присутствие после месяцев изоляции слишком сильно захватывает его эмпатию. Поглаживая металлическое крепление, Уилл напоминает себе, что двустволка совсем под рукой. 

— Я мечтатель, но вы и так это знаете. Вы надевали на себя мою кожу, вы основательно думали о своем поклоннике. — Мэттью подмигивает, как если бы эти слова были их общей шуткой, только Уиллу не весело. Он действительно думал о своем поклоннике, набрасывая его психологический портрет, застыв в тишине своей камеры. Одиночка, от тридцати до сорока пяти, чем моложе, тем более нарушен и менее социально адаптивен . 

(Уилл понимает, что заметил ужимку Мэттью, потому что в какой-то момент развернулся и больше не смотрит на дужку своих очков; исправляет это). 

— В моей голове, в моих мечтах, наши отношения далеко продвинулись, мистер Грэм.   
— Ну надо же.

Браун тихо смеется. 

— По пути сюда я убедил себя, что у вас нет причин не пуститься со мной в бега. Оставить эту ферму, этот штат убийц и безумцев. Эту страну. Знаете, в Канаде круглогодично открыт рыболовный сезон. Там захватывающая дух природа и спокойные люди, и востребованы простые рабочие специальности, как механик, — а я слышал, что вы хороши в этом, — или электрик, — а вы, должно быть, слышали, что в этом хорош я. — Мэттью кивает с интеллигентной скромностью сборщика взрывных механизмов. — Жизнь в удаленном городе где-нибудь на Севере была бы нелегкой, но такой, чтобы счастье заключалось в вызове. Мы могли бы завести себе пикап, деревянный дом и еще больше собак. 

«Мы». Одного короткого слова достаточно, чтобы инстинкт самосохранения Уилла мгновенно воспалился. 

— А вечерняя программа бы состояла из актов экстремального физического насилия? 

Ему удается спровоцировать задержку у Брауна (Уилл сразу чувствует себя увереннее; совсем не легче, но увереннее). 

— Это необязательно справедливо.   
— О, звучит как-то смутно для того, кто все распланировал. Давай-ка попробуем еще раз. Ты говоришь, что откажешься от всех фантазий о насилии, если я приму твое авантюристское предложение? Так?

Мэттью снова отвлекается на собак. 

— Возможно. 

Уилл усмехается, и не думая верить. 

— Что же, я рад это слышать — рад слышать, что ты считаешь себя в целом способным на это, — но зачем оно тебе, Мэттью? Зачем, зачем так сильно менять себя? Что ты надеешься выторговать столь высокой ценой подобных изменений?

Ответ Брауна, судя по тону, был найден и подготовлен давно:  
— Многие ваши коллеги считают, что убийство — это суррогат близости. Я чувствую, что мне не будет нужна настоящая кровь, или мысли о ней, если у меня будет ваша взаимность... Если бы вы только знали, что вы со мной делаете, — Мэттью понижает голос, у него в глазах вспыхивает искрами от костра, и Уиллу кажется, что Браун оказывается совсем рядом с ним, что он берет его руку в свою, но это лишь ощущение-предвестник галлюцинации. 

Уилл встает из-за стола. 

— Я делаю это с тобой? Ты сам делаешь это с собой, — сухо, полубоком, глядя в сторону. — Я никак не поощряю тебя, у меня нет никакой заинтересованности в тебе и я не...  
— Тогда скажите мне уйти. Попросите меня уйти, и я сдамся полиции. — Мэттью поднимается с пола вслед за ним. Делает шаг навстречу. Он смотрит на Уилла так же как тогда в лечебнице, когда согласился сделать ему одолжение, но, к счастью, расстояние между ними больше, чем тогда (зато почти иллюзорно из-за отсутствия решеток). — Только слово скажите и никогда больше не увидите меня. Клянусь.   
— Хочешь выбросить свою жизнь, таскаясь за мной позади со своими мечтами? Прекрасно. Это твоя жизнь, твое решение. У тебя есть всякое право на это. Но дай мне сказать тебе одну вещь, Мэттью: я не святой. Я не мудрец. Если уж на то пошло, то я сделал со своей жизнью много вещей, из-за которых заслужил считаться глупцом. И я не дам тебе ни мудрости, ни добродетели. Ни спиритуальных откровений, или что ты ожидаешь от меня получить. Я всего лишь нарушенный бывший агент ФБР, который никогда не был агентом и совершил много непоправимых ошибок, из-за которых пострадали другие люди. Одной из них было использование тебя. И мне жаль, что так получилось. Слышишь? Мне жаль, Мэттью. Мне жаль. 

Браун смотрит на то, как тяжело вздымается грудь Уилла, и какую-то секунду Уиллу кажется, что он его услышал. 

Мэттью с вызовом говорит:   
— Я все равно остаюсь. 

Пожимает плечами. 

Уилл трет лицо и, натянув куртку, уходит из дому. 

Его прогулка по полям под слабым снегопадом длится недолго, но все равно значительно его успокаивает.

А по возвращении выясняется, что среди хлама в комнатах наверху Мэттью нашел карманный радиоприемник — говорит, ему важно узнать, объявлен ли он в розыск, — на вид модель прямиком из девяностых, непохоже, что он в рабочем состоянии. Браун тем не менее чинит его за то время, что уходит у Уилла на «Джим Бим» и первые главы книги.

Испанская попса —   
хип-хоп —   
госпел —   
кантри —   
Новости. Перестрелка в церкви (Честертаун); обвинения в растлении малолетних, предъявленные окружному политику; оправдание казненного преступника. Бездомного арестовали за то, что он позвонил в службу спасения, умоляя об одном человеческом объятии. 

Ни один выпуск новостей так и не упоминает Брауна, и тот ощутимо расслабляется. Даже какое-то время пробует дрессировать собак. Уилл просто делает вид, что не замечает виляющих хвостов, и бурбон значительно помогает ему в этом (также спокойно Уилл относится к заимствованию какой-то книги с полки).

В одиннадцатом часу Мэттью показывает себя жаворонком. Он потягивается, демонстрируя хорошую растяжку, и спрашивает:  
— Я могу одолжить что-нибудь из вашей одежды? Для сна. И для дома.   
— Зубную щетку мне тебе на будущее тоже купить? — тоном «здесь тебе не мотель».   
— Я бы очень оценил, спасибо. Простыни у вас в тех больших шкафах на втором этаже?  
— Да. Спальня наверху. Первая дверь справа.   
— Я был наверху. Там холоднее, чем в подвале клиники Чилтона.  
— В таком случае, нужно было оставаться в подвале клиники Чилтона. 

Мэттью ухмыляется.

— О, вы ошибаетесь, меня содержали не там.   
— Мне плевать, где ты был, сейчас ты в моем доме. У меня нет намерения дать хладнокровному убийце спать рядом с собой.   
— Мистер Грэм, я думаю, на данный момент наш с вами счет смертей одинаков, — говорит Браун примирительным тоном и что-то в Уилле сводит от этой мысли. — Я убил только пристава, помните? 

(Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс, Рэндалл Тир, Джорджия Мэдхен, Беверли и Эбигейл)

Хрипло:   
— Можешь спать на полу. Место у обогревателя принадлежит собакам. Баста.  
— Да, сэр, — салютует Мэттью с таким самодовольным видом, будто захватил Францию, а не грязный паркет. 

Уилл еще долго не ложится, после того как Браун расстилается. Его эмпатия убеждает, что почти мгновенно отключившийся Мэттью не станет как либо нарушать его сон, но Уилл, тем не менее, некоторое время рассматривает возможность не ложиться спать этой ночью (или — очень мимолетная идея — взять к себе в постель одного из псов).

Головные боли заставляют его дать слабину. 

Вскоре с пола в темноте в нескольких шагах от кровати раздается:  
— Разрешаю вам разбудить меня, если захочется пошалить.   
— Спокойной ночи. 

Уилл слышит улыбку Брауна:   
— Зря-я, — и знает, что его не тронут.


	2. Chapter 2

Подсознание Уилла возвращается к этому воспоминанию ночь за ночью в попытке найти тот момент, когда все пошло не так. Он ищет миг распада, спрятанный где-то между секундами, никогда не обнаруживающий себя: Ганнибал смотрит на него с болью, с болью прикасается к нему, Уилл чувствует ее в чужом раздумье и понимает, что все зависит от него, что он может исцелить Ганнибала прикосновением; что он сам исцелится. Один акт веры, я верю в лучшее в вас, я не боюсь вас, Ганнибал, /вы человек/, один шаг, одно-единственное касание, вы не /один/, психопаты не умеют ... , один /поцелуй/. 

Уиллу кажется, что он видит.

А потом перед глазами чернеет от боли. 

Дверь захлопывается навсегда. Ганнибал запирает их будущее, поворот /ножа/ ключа. Finita la comedia.

Створки мешка сходятся. Его тянут, поднимают на носилки. Нет, оставьте его с Эбигейл. Оставьте. 

Оставьте!!..

Он на кровати, в спальне своего дома. Его одежда вымочена насквозь, но не тем дождем. Обычный гипергидроз. Уилл не один. Собаки обеспокоено скулят, но не подходят к кровати, на краю которой, перед ним, поджав ногу по себя, сидит склонивший голову человек. Уилл не сразу узнает заполненный тенями, прикрытый ладонью профиль Мэттью Брауна, видя на его месте своего давнего рогатого преследователя. 

Ему требуется шесть или десять рваных выдохов, чтобы выхаркав ужас вместе с воздухом, соотнести гул в костяшках правой руки с чужим защитным жестом. Уилл дергается и его первый порыв — позвать Брауна по имени и попросить дать взглянуть на место, в которое он всадил кулак; сдавленно извиниться; заставить сделать хоть одно движение; отомри, Мэттью, черт возьми! Уилл не находит дыхания для слов, завороженный напряжением в комнате. Ситуация выглядит ироническим реверсом того момента, когда Мэттью прикрыл рот ладонью, разглядывая вышагнувшего из клетки Уилла. Только тогда он сдерживал восхищение, а сейчас... инстинкты твердят Уиллу молчать и не шевелиться, словно он оказался один на один с хищником (именно). 

Когда спустя длинную очередь сердечных ударов Браун все-таки расслабляется, отнимает руку и немедля встает с кровати, чтобы покинуть комнату, молча, не оборачиваясь, Уиллу кажется, что вместе с ним помещение покидает тень заглянувшего в окна монстра. Восстанавливая дыхание, он сравнивает то, что пережил во сне — уже кажущееся отступившим и далеким — с отрезвляюще реальным наваждением (наваждением ли?).

Однозначно, у него талант сердить и провоцировать чрезвычайно опасных людей. Если бы тот только помогал удерживать их подальше от Уилла. (Ганнибал никогда бы не сдержался ради него — он убил Эбигейл с единственной целью вспороть ему и душу. Он счел бы любую уступку насилием над собой). 

Вдруг у Уилла возникает сытая мысль, что Браун заслужил удар. За то, что он оказался рядом, за то, что он пришел к нему в дом, за самодовольство, за свои ебаные претензии на какую-то важную роль в жизни Уилла, за домогательства. Мысль длится и длится, пока Уилл полностью не берет ее в фокус на самом деле. Тогда он словно бы сам принимает удар в солнечное сплетение. 

Он мог запугивать себя образами актов экстремального физического насилия, лежа без сна, но сейчас его подозрения слишком явственно ощущаются как пеленание в страх самого себя. Даже странно, насколько ему не нравится думать о том, что Мэттью Браун не собирался причинять ему вред. Пожалуй, как раз наоборот: он ведь наблюдал за кошмарами Уилла на посту в госпитале, и сейчас наверняка хотел прекратить хоть один из них. Вряд ли Браун, убежденный в том, что нуждается в долговременном доверии Уилла, оказался бы в (технически — на) его постели среди ночи по какой-то другой причине. И отступил бы так безропотно. 

На кухне распахивается дверь холодильника. Уилл закусывает губу, зная, что Мэттью не найдет там льда, и чувствуя себя виноватым и из-за этого. Он собирается предложить свою помощь, еще не зная, какую, даже спускает ноги с кровати, но так и не встает, слушая перемещения по кухне. 

Браун ведь все равно вернется в комнату рано или поздно. 

Когда он наконец возвращается, Уилл лежит спиной к проходу, притворяясь спящим. Мэттью за его спиной расправляет свое постельное белье, ложится. Уилл думает озвучить свое худосочное «прости», но дожидается, пока намерение не ослабевает, не становится неуместным. 

 

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ 

 

Нос лодки перекрывает собой дом. «Нола» немолода и потому обошлась недорого, особенно, с учетом его премиальных (героически исполненный долг), но если Уилл не поможет ей, то лодке не хватит хода добраться до Ливорно. Осталось еще пару дней провозиться с генератором, закупить провизию, дизельное топливо, и он сможет сняться с места. Возможно, до конца следующей недели. 

Уилл пытается выковырять отверткой соскочивший в пазик болт. Уже почти вытащенный, тот ушмыгивает вниз снова. И опять. Уилл бранится от подобной наглости и откладывает отвертку. 

— Вашему рту очень идет такая речь.

Уилл оборачивается: шум ветра замаскировал шаги Брауна (разжившегося одеждой Уилла, образ классического одержимого поклонника завершен). По его ухмылке невозможно не понять, в каких обстоятельствах он хотел бы слышать ругань Уилла. Благодаря ночным немедленным мерам самолечения его скула почти не раздулась, хотя след от удара сохраняется в виде слабого пурпурного налива, обступающего левую глазницу. 

— Как лицо?

Пожатие плеч. 

— Я благодарен, что вы не выбили мне глаз, если вы об этом.   
— Мэттью... — начинает Уилл со вздохом. 

Браун перебивает его:   
— Знаю, удар не предназначался мне. Но я его заслужил. Без обид. Вы просто оборонялись. Вообще-то, получилось даже забавно, — он усмехается и звучит легкомысленно, но Уилл прекрасно помнит его позу, контуры того, что стояло за ней, и что ночью ничего забавного в произошедшем ни один из них не видел.  
— Как ты вообще оказался рядом?  
— Я достаточно долго проработал в учреждениях, чтобы не лезть к буйствующему без шприца, но в вашем случае мои инстинкты победили, — говорит Мэттью с лаской в голосе. — Да и ваши, полагаю, тоже. Вы в меня вцепились, но думаю, что и сами на тот момент этого не поняли, потому что когда я попытался вас успокоить и зафиксировать... Бах.   
— Твою мать. Мэттью, я не...  
— Эй. Я сказал «без обид». Вы ведь даже не рассекли мне ничего — только застали врасплох. — Театрально откашлявшись: — Не то чтобы я возражал против шрама, оставленного вашей рукой. 

Уилл хмурится.

— Разве у тебя уже нет одного?  
— Мистер Грэм, вы ведь не серьезно об автографе агента Кроуфорда.

То, как комично Мэттью гримасничает, закатив глаза после своих слов, заставляет Уилла фыркнуть, забывшись на секунду. Браун приветливо улыбается его реакции, и Уилл спешит вернуться к оставленному без внимания мотору. Мэттью, не торопясь, обходит стол, на котором Уилл разложил запчасти, чтобы, поразглядывав детали механизма и линии инструментов, — Уилл готовится отобрать у него что бы Браун не взял, — встать напротив него. 

— И все это вы ремонтируете сами? 

Уилл не считает нужным отвечать на риторический вопрос, ни с того ни с сего сумев достать болт, и полностью посвящая себя замене износившейся муфты редуктора. Мэттью его молчание не смущает.

— Я снова впечатлен тем, на что способны ваши руки.  
— На данный момент ты уже должен знать, что я не был Потрошителем, — отзывается Уилл с задержкой, понимая, что от него не отстанут, и надеясь избежать момента, когда Мэттью возьмет со стола что-нибудь, нарушая порядок, чтобы обратить на себя его внимание.  
— Я говорю о приманках, сделанных вами вручную; тех, которые использовали в качестве доказательств против вас, когда Лектер вас саботировал. Они и сейчас у меня перед глазами: пестрые мушки, выполненные кропотливо и со вкусом. Мастерская работа. 

Еще несколько таких подлизываний и можно будет заливать в редуктор слюну вместо масла, думает Уилл (рыбак в нем не купится на такую откровенную лесть), но поскольку Мэттью говорит с придыханием, он позволяет себе самую малость заинтересованный тон, когда спрашивает:   
— Ты разбираешься в рыбалке?  
— Я разбираюсь в увлеченности. 

Уиллу нечего сказать на этот счет, поэтому он с преувеличенным интересом протирает гаечный ключ, который ему пока совсем не нужен. Мэттью решает вернуться к двери и, замкнув круг вокруг стола, интересуется оттуда — судя по голосу и содержанию вопроса, глядя наружу:  
— Почему лодка? Почему, скажем, не скворечник?   
— К сожалению, я не такой любитель птиц, как ты.  
— Ах да. Вспомнил: вы же больше по жукам.  
— Жуки. Лодки. Собаки. Безумные убийцы, — скучно перечисляет Уилл, переключаясь на требующий чистки карбюратор.  
— Я чудовищно почтен тем, что вхожу в одну из категорий ваших интересов, мистер Грэм...   
— Сожалею, не могу сказать то же самое.   
— ...Я о собаках, разумеется, — невозмутимо продолжает Мэттью. — Вы ведь сами назвали меня бродячей собакой почти сразу. 

Жуя губы, чтобы не дать осуществиться просящейся на них невольной улыбке, Уилл благодарен, что Браун — черт бы побрал этого языскатого нахала — находится сзади. 

Поблизости бряцает ошейник. Значит, кто-то из наслаждающихся выгулом собак подошел к амбару. Мэттью по-хозяйски подзывает пса свистом. Следующие полминуты шорох одежды и шумное дыхание животного говорят о том, что Браун, присев на корточки, гладит питомца и тот совсем не возражает. Алане потребовалось ухаживать за собаками Уилла почти полгода, чтобы заручиться их безусловной приязнью. Не то что послушанием. Уилл неуверен, как относится к этой мысли. 

(Если бы Браун не был в розыске, если бы Браун не был помешанным на нем Мэттью, то Уилл, может быть, даже рискнул бы оставить на него стаю?)

— Зная вас, вряд ли вы планируете отдохнуть на Багамах. Хотя это и было бы мудрым решением.  
— Меня больше интересует Европа. 

Мэттью звучит задумчиво, когда говорит:   
— Есть много более комфортных видов самоубийств, чем попытки пересечь Атлантический океан зимой, если спросите меня.  
— Что ж, я не спрашиваю.   
— «Нола». — Это было вопросом времени, Мэттью Браун ведь любит историю. — У вас тонкое чувство юмора.   
— Во мне вообще есть хоть что-нибудь, что тебе не нравится? — спрашивает Уилл без особой надежды. И предлагает с мрачным смешком: — Мой лосьон после бритья, например?  
— Я ненавижу ваше нынешнее состояние, — Мэттью резко откладывает в сторону шутливый тон и на долю мгновения Уилл дезориентирован этим изменением (это вовсе не означает, что он расслабился за время разговора). — Вы похожи на человека, который не должен был выжить, но выжил и пытается это исправить. Абель Гидеон прозводил такое впечатление.   
— Гидеону удалось исправить свою не-смерть. 

Браун отвечает не сразу, однако вряд ли потому, что кончина Гидеона стала для него ударом.

— Ничего удивительного. Готов поспорить, кто-то — Чилтон, или Лектер, или они оба — устал от его болтовни... — Уилл никак не комментирует предположение, но, видимо, Браун ничуть не сомневается в точности своей версии. — Похоже, мне придется многое нагонять.

Уилл отнюдь не собирается пересказывать свои последние месяцы, о чем и сообщает:   
— Удачи с выспрашиванием по окрестностям. У меня дома нет вай-фай роутера и ноутбука.  
— Я одолжил смартфон по дороге сюда, мистер Грэм, и похоже, что у него есть доступ к сети. — Неужели с этим человеком могло быть иначе? — Впрочем, мне все равно приятно слышать, что вы обо мне заботитесь. К слову, о заботе. На кого вы оставите собак?

Уилл на секунду прикрывает глаза. Наивно было полагать, что вопрос не прозвучит. 

— Уж точно не на беглого психопата с нездоровой фиксацией на мне.  
— Это на кого вы их не оставите, — послушно соглашается Мэттью. Его определенно забавляет сварливость Уилла. Это что касается нездоровой фиксации. — А на кого собираетесь?  
— Зачем тебе знать? Хочешь убить этого человека, чтобы отобрать должность моего догситтера? Или самих собак? Мало застолбить место в моем доме, мои вещи?   
— Мне не все равно, что случится с дорогими вам существами, — просто и искренне отзывается Браун (к черту искренность, все вокруг всегда хотят Уиллу только лучшего).  
— И уж конечно никто не сможет ухаживать за ними и за мной лучше тебя, Мэттью. 

Мэттью заразительно смеется, но почему-то ненормальным вжавшему голову в плечи Уиллу при этом кажется не Браун, а он сам. 

— Что есть, то есть. 

Уилл немного жалеет о том, что не вмазал Мэттью ночью посильнее. 

— Это все? — возможно он затягивает болт чуть надежнее, чем стоило бы.  
— Дайте подумать. Нет. Еще кое-что. Глядя на вашу красавицу-лодку, я считаю нужным заметить — прежде чем окончательно предоставить вас созидательной деятельности... — Уилл слышит, как мечтательно Мэттью улыбается, когда отчетливо говорит: — ...вы играете с огнем, мистер Грэм, — и эмпатия подсказывает Уиллу, что это именно то, что Браун собирался сказать раньше.   
— И я собираюсь выиграть. 

Уиллу не требуется оборачиваться, чтобы после своего дерзкого ответа ощутить источаемое Брауном преданное восхищение. Мэттью узнает в нем что-то, к чему устремляется, и буквально начинает приближаться к Уиллу. Делится тоном нимфетки, соблазняющей священника на исповеди:  
— Знаете, я собирался убить Чесапикского Потрошителя так или иначе. Ваша просьба только все упростила. Сейчас я понимаю, что отношения, построенные на наказании третьего, не могут быть рабочими.

Браун останавливается в двух шагах от него, на самой границе личного пространства Уилла, будто видит обозначающую его линию своими глазами. Уилл не старается звучать беззаботно, чтобы не провоцировать дальнейшее сближение:   
— Что-нибудь еще, что ты считаешь важным сказать мне?   
— Мое предложение все еще открыто. Я хочу помочь вам везде, где могу.   
— Хорошо. — Мэттью остается стоять позади него, Уилл раздраженно оборачивается: — Я сказал хорошо. Хорошо? 

Уилл ожидает замечания в духе «не стесняйтесь меня использовать», но после этого Браун действительно предоставляет его так называемой созидательной деятельности, по пути созывая собак в дом еще одним свистком.

(Уилл презирает навязчивость, но восхищается верностью, это одна из многих причин, по которым он держит собак) 

После нескольких часов работы на холоде вернувшись в дом, первым делом Уилл обращается к своему излюбленному способу согреться, как во все дни ремонта лодки до этого. Шипение плиты сразу же извещает его, что Мэттью возится на кухне. Уиллу кажется, что Брауну нравится готовить (и это отвратительная паралелль), по крайней мере для него. 

Когда Уилл заявляется на кухню, под предлогом проверки хрустящих у мисок собак, Мэттью уже закончил с готовкой, и спрятал результат (очевидно, подразумевающийся как гармоничное дополнение к рису под прозрачной крышкой кастрюли) под тарелкой. 

— Уверен, вы расстроитесь, но это рыба. — Разумеется, рыба. В доме Уилла нет никакого другого мяса, и на это, вернее, на причины тому, Браун ему и намекает. — Судак, если быть точным. Приятного аппетита. 

Мэттью с улыбкой проскальзывает мимо него в гостиную через столовую. 

Уилл поднимает тарелку без особых предчувствий. С нее на него горошинками черного перца смотрит косяк котлет, вылепленных в форме золотых рыбок. Он облокачивается на кухонную тумбу и сначала просто качает головой, а потом беззвучно смеется, прикрыв лицо ладонью. Мэттью не бывал — не мог быть — ни на одном ужине Ганнибала Лектера, но все-таки сумел высмеять самую суть всех его помпезных кулинарных презентаций каннибала с эстетическими претензиями.

 

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ 

 

— Спасибо, — Уилл действительно признателен. 

Оторвавшийся от книги Браун в кресле у окна звучит удивленно:  
— Поели?   
— Я не был голоден.  
— Конечно, не были. Вы ведь не ели всего-то со вчерашнего вечера. 

Уилл фыркает и садится за рабочий стол, хотя работать в ближайшее время и не собирается. Мэттью следит за тем, как он доливает себе светлого рома, и комментирует: — Должно быть, дело в алкоголе. Как вы считаете? 

Отпив, Уилл просит:  
— Только не расставляй мои бутылки по алфавиту, будь добр.  
— Я и не подозревал, что эмпатия равняется телепатии.

Уилл облизывает губы и, всматриваясь, по-настоящему всматриваясь в Мэттью, спрашивает:  
— Как тебе удается быть таким...?

Уилл жестикулирует кистью, ища подходящее слово. 

— Душкой?  
— Самоуверенным паршивцем, — твердо, на секунду запнувшись от томности в чужом голосе. 

Мэттью наклоняет и поворачивает голову неповрежденной стороной лица к Уиллу, прикладывает руку с книгой к груди, но за нарочитостью жеста Уилл видит, что Браун, правда, сильно рад. 

— Не заставляйте меня краснеть, мистер Грэм. Когда расскажете мне свои секреты, тогда я расскажу свои. — И улыбается сам себе, а потом встает из кресла, чтобы из картонной коробки на нижней полке у пианино (Уилл ничуть не сомневался, что в его отсутствие обшмонают и нижний этаж) достать что-то. 

Уилл вопросительно поднимает брови, когда Браун оборачивается к нему с интригующим выражением лица. 

— Так и будем весь вечер сидеть по разным углам, или все-таки рискнете развлечься ради разнообразия?

И акцентирует свой вопрос, тасуя видавшую виды, смутно знакомую Уиллу колоду карт. Уилл фыркает, но Мэттью настаивает:   
— Да бросьте же. Возможно, это ваш последний шанс сыграть в карты перед очень долгим путешествием. 

(И перед долгой изоляцией Брауна) 

— Дай угадаю, — устало начинает Уилл, когда махом руки — «валяй» — позволяет Мэттью переставить тумбочку и сесть напротив него, — ты принципиально играешь в карты только на раздевание?

Браун, не известивший о выборе игры, но уже между делом раздающий карты, замирает. Он поднимает горячий взгляд на Уилла и тому становится до трезвости неуютно. 

— Мистер Грэм. Если вы хотите, чтобы я разделся, вам достаточно попросить. Я думал, это очевидно. 

Уиллу кажется, что расстояние между их креслами словно бы уменьшается вполовину.

— Забудь. Забудь, что я сказал.

Следующий час Мэттью божится, что проигрывает так часто только потому, что у Уилла везучая рука. А когда Уилл решает, что с него хватит игр, уходит в душ, не примянув попросить о том, чтобы помимо зубной щетки Уилл прикупил ему еще хотя бы бритвенный станок и все, что сам сочтет нужным.

Вскоре после того, как Браун скрывается наверху, сквозь потолочные перекрытия, гул бубнящих труб, шум воды и личную сосредоточенность на работе над новой мушкой до Уилла долетает глухой выкрик.

Звук не повторяется и поэтому напряженно вслушивающий Уилл почти решает, что ему померещилось, как мерещились скрежет и ворчание в дымоходе. Но скоро звук раздается снова, только уже громче, вызывая вопросительное тявканье; звук даже получает развитие: однозначно вливается в общий фон, будто бы складывается в смутно знакомую мелодическую последовательность. Растревоженные собаки воют, но Уилл приводит их к порядку цыканьем. 

Осмотревшись в гостиной и кухне, он убеждается, что возникшее сюрреалистическое предположение выглядит оправданным: Браун взял радиоприемник с собой в душ и теперь слушает и одновременно предпринимает попытки исполнять тяжелый рок. 

Уилл облокачивается о дверной косяк между столовой и кухней, и смотрит перед собой («Take my hand and we'll make it I swear — ВО ХОУ! — livin' on a prayer!»), осознавая, что согласен признать, что с Мэттью Брауном он сумел взять новую вершину странности в своей жизни. Психопаты уже предоставляли ему медицинские услуги, кормили его, кормили его собак, кормили его собак собой, но они еще не горланили в его душе (Чилтон коротко пользовался ванной, но не психопат, и уж точно не пел). А теперь он вынужден слушать, как наемный убийца фальшиво стук-стук-стучится в райскую дверь на втором этаже. Впустить его, впрочем, никуда не впускают, судя по тому, что после этой песни и безобразнейше исполненной половины «Paradise Сity» Браун запевает что-то, что могло бы быть «Highway to Hell». 

— Не охрип? — любопытствует Уилл, когда распаренный Мэттью спускается в его пижамных штанах и его же футболке (Уилл неуверен, что хочет проверять, остались ли нетронутыми ряды носков и белья в его комоде).   
— Я набрал вам горячую ванну.   
— Я могу позаботиться о себе.  
— А я могу позаботиться о вас, заботящемся о себе.

Десятью минутами позже сидя в ванне (тратить столько горячей воды из упрямства не имеет смысла), Уилл думает, что к таким мелким услугам легко привыкнуть, и это тревожащая мысль. Тем лучше, что ему не придется, потому что скоро он уедет отсюда. Что станет с Брауном? Куда он подастся? Это уже совсем не забота Уилла. Кто-кто, а Мэттью совершенно точно не пропадет, убеждает он себя с закрывающимися глазами, тяжелеющим и замедляющимся сердцебиением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST: Barenaked Ladies — One Week


	3. Chapter 3

Просыпается Уилл в холодной воде и с ясностью в уме, что означает, что он вышел из фазы легкого сна, отключившись не дольше, чем на полчаса. С трудом подняв из ванны потяжелевшее, отмокшее, разваренное и распаренное тело, он умывается на ночь. Открывает дверку шкафа-зеркала над раковиной: за ней ютится гигиенический скарб, расставленны флаконы, разложены тюбики и конвалюты. Раздумывая, прежде чем достать зубную щетку (купить Мэттью) из стаканчика, Уилл не чувствует голода; значит, еда потерпит до завтра, решает он. А выдавливая на щетку пасту, делает интуитивный прыжок. И смотрит на тени в углубившейся межбровной морщине своего отражения. 

Спустившись вниз, Уилл обнаруживает, что остался один в доме. Хорошо. Это даст ему время подумать.

За окнами уже стемнело, но в гостиной его ждут предусмотрительно зажженные светильники, а под лампой на рабочем столе дымится чашка на пробковой подставке, которой Уилл никогда не пользуется. Жидкость слабо пахнет ромашкой; она все ещё остывает нетронутой, когда Браун с собаками возвращаются с заднего двора. 

Уилл измеряет волоски оленьей шерсти для крыльев приманки и не оборачивается на шаги. Псы стекаются с кухни в гостиную; раздевшись и настроив обогреватель с раскрепощенностью хозяина, Мэттью переносит одно из кресел так, чтобы сесть рядом с Уиллом. Некоторое время он просто смотрит на то, как тот завязывает узел, ничего не говоря. Затем, в паузе между движениями Уилла через стол протягивает руку за чашкой и произносит:   
— Ясно. С вашей историей подкармливания я бы тоже подозревал всё.

Мэттью делает глоток и причмокивает. Безмятежный и раскованный, само понимание. Уилл не затрудняет себя ответом. Только обрезав нить и пригладив шерсть и перышки к получившемуся мотылю, он оборачивается и спрашивает, стараясь глядеть Брауну в глаза:   
— Знаешь, о чем я подумал пока тебя не было, Мэттью? — Мэттью ловит каждое его слово с непристойным интересом, поэтому Уилл позволяет себе мягкую улыбку, в любых других обстоятельствах сошедшую бы за дружескую: — Ты чертов шизофреник. 

Стоит отдать Брауну должное — его выражение лица почти не меняется (если бы не охватывающая мимику напряженность; некоторые вещи невозможно контролировать, Мэттью). 

— Да. И что дальше? 

Уилл облизывает губы, дает Мэттью потомиться, подбирает наиболее доходчивый тон, стараясь сдерживать свое расстройство (разочарование):  
— Если ты не решил, что твоя ремиссия слишком затянулась, тебе нужны таблетки. Нейролептики, ноотропы. Стабилизаторы настроения. Я что-то упускаю? Сколько она длится, кстати? Недели? Месяцы? — он не может и не хочет подавить сухую веселость в своем голосе. Ситуация в самом деле забавляет его, как вынужденного ценителя черного юмора. — Какой ты тип? Слуховой или зрительный? Сенестетический? Три в одном?

Во взгляде Мэттью появляется накал — Уилл знает, что Браун не из тех, кто легко переносит моменты уязвимости. Мэттью молчит, собирается с мыслями. За окном, как в успокаивающемся снежном шаре, медленно и густо валятся пушистые хлопья. (Он не попытается переубедить Уилла. Нет, он умнее этого) Браун внутренне перестраивается, готовясь дать нелицеприятный ответ. Вся его поза меняется подстать смещению его внутренних акцентов. 

Первые секунды Уилл не может воспринимать на слух, осознавая, что Мэттью смотрел так же, когда всаживал пулю в Эндрю Сайкса — с той же немой неуступчивостью:  
— Самый последний эпизод случился в больнице два месяца назад. Из-за того, что моя депрессия сопротивлялась лечению, мне предоставили то, что в таких случаях милостиво обозначают как «последнее прибежище». — Последние слова Браун выговаривает с вязким отвращением.

У Уилла холодеет в желудке и он заканчивает за Мэттью:  
— Электроконвульсивная терапия. 

Уилл видит себя во врачебном кабинете, стоящим среди обступившего каталку медперсонала. Закрепленное жгутами тело, становящееся все более безвольным с каждой отстреливающей секундой. Электроды, приложенные ко лбу, как обещающие утихомирить боль пальцы. Кляп сменяет кислородную маску на покинутом лице.

— Сначала это походило на умирание, — спокойно (слишком спокойно) делится Мэттью, — а затем они подали ток и не было уже ничего. 

Ритм сигналов пульсиксиометра стремительно нарастает, сквозь него пробивается глухой стук: тело Брауна — выражающая муку гримаса ненастоящая, он не чувствует, его здесь вообще нет — мелко трясется, графики показаний выползают из конвульсатора... Все должно было занять не больше полминуты. Наконец Мэттью замирает; кляп, сберегший его язык и зубы вынимают, к беззащитно приоткрытым губам заново прижимают кислородную маску. 

— ...И когда я пришел в себя, все еще не было ничего, — рассказывает Браун: — ни вины, ни цели, ни боли. Я знаю, что процедуру повторяли, но я не помнил этого. Я не мог вспомнить и почему я оказался в клинике. Откуда взялся шрам на моем плече. Я не помнил совершенно ничего и никого с начала весны прошлого года. 

Уилл едва может поверить, насколько сильно он завидует Мэттью Брауну, слыша обо всем этом сейчас. Его человечность окончательно выдохлась, раз он хочет так же избавиться от прошлого через потерю памяти. Тем временем, Мэттью сбивается и, глядя затравленно, дальше звучит так, будто старается оправдаться перед Уиллом:   
— Я... я не помнил вас, но каждый день чувствовал себя так, будто с неба забрали мою путеводную звезду и оставили меня... под монолитной тяжестью ночи. За всю мою жизнь я никогда не был так одинок и потерян, как когда они заставили меня забыть вас, мистер Грэм. И поэтому когда я сумел вспомнить все случившееся и понял, что эти уебки сделали со мной, и что ЭКТ может повториться, я сбежал. Реабилитация в вашем обществе — это все, что мне нужно, — заканчивает Мэттью с непоколебимой твердостью. 

Уиллу требуется некоторое время, чтобы подавить тремор от неправильности задерживающегося в его воображении образа, от убежденности в чужом голосе. Проговаривая вслух, Уилл невыносимо хочет, чтобы Мэттью Брауну было плевать на него, чтобы ему самому было плевать на Мэттью Брауна (ни вины, ни цели, ни боли):  
— Значит, ты шизофреник на грани срыва, — кусая губы. — А я... твоя сверхценная идея.   
— Вы дороги мне, мистер Грэм, — Мэттью выглядит огорченным, замыкающимся. Уилл задел в нем что-то: он сам позволил Уиллу это задеть (не то чтобы он возражал против шрама, оставленного его рукой). — Это не патология.   
— Вот как, — грустный смешок. — И почему именно я тебе дорог, Мэттью? Что я сделал, чтобы заслужить твою преданность, м?

Уиллу необъяснимо кажется, что ответ на этот вопрос сможет придать смысл всему остальному в его вывихнутой жизни. Если хоть один из окружающих прямо ответит Уиллу, с какой радости именно он. 

— Если я скажу, что мне нравятся сломанные нестабильные неудачники, вы успокоитесь? — Спохватившись, Мэттью с почтением добавляет: — Мистер Грэм. 

Уилл открывает рот, чтобы объяснить, что он не сломан, он не нестабилен, не неудачник, но, передумав, фыркает, качая головой. Требуя честности, нужно и самому быть к ней готовым. По его ощущениям молчание в комнате длится еще несколько минут, пока Мэттью не произносит:  
— Говорят, что собачники — это те, кто нуждается в безусловной любви к себе, а кошатники — те, кто нуждается в безусловной любви к другому. Несмотря на то, что я не против ваших псов, к счастью, в глубине души я кошатник, мистер Грэм. — Браун разводит руками, криво улыбается. — Я хочу быть с вами. Я говорил именно об этом. 

Уилл мог бы съязвить, что это понятное желание для свежеиспеченного беглеца из психушки. Мог бы. 

— Почему? Я уже слышал твою канадскую фантазию, но чем конкретно она заканчивается? Ты хочешь быть моим другом? Переспать со мной? — выдавить это вслух оказывается легче, чем Уиллу казалось. Его надрыв даже можно принять за возмущение. Уилл дает Мэттью возможность вставить одну из своих дурацких мачо-острот, но тот не пользуется ей. — В чем твоя выгода, Мэттью?

На самом деле, если бы одержимость Брауна сводилась только к сексуальному влечению, все было бы проще. Отнюдь не комфортнее, но проще. Уилл не бывал в отношениях, которые желает себе Мэттью, и не может представить их себе (не примеряя, а удовлетворяя профессиональную любознательность) воплощенными на практике. Хотя и покривил бы душой, сказав, что совершенно без понятия: Уилл тоже когда-то фантазировал об идиллической развязке с Ганнибалом; продолжал расчесывать те мысли в кровь, даже (особенно) осознавая их тупиковость.

— Разве ваша эмпатия не говорит вам ничего? — вкрадчиво интересуется Мэттью.

Это совершенно неправильный поворот. 

Уилл обрубает:  
— С некоторых пор у нее нет права голоса в моих отношениях. К тому же, я предпочитаю, когда собеседник говорит за себя. Своими словами. Если твое чувство ко мне настолько ясно, как ты считаешь, тебе не должно составить труда сказать мне о его сосредоточении. 

Из-за гонора в голосе Мэттью выглядит еще моложе, чем он есть, когда декламирует свои намерения:  
— Давайте посмотрим. Я хочу, чтобы вы были первым и последним человеком, которого я вижу каждый день до конца моей жизни. И готов ждать годы, если они потребуются вам, чтобы принять меня рядом, и рискну сгнить в дурдоме, чтобы попробовать добиться этого. 

Уилл предельно внимательно выслушивает его, ища бреши в чужой уверенности. Не найдя их, отворачивается и, облокотившись на стол, прячет лицо в ладонях, остро нуждаясь в уединении и двойном «Джонни Уокере». Человек рядом с ним — опасный шизофреник, безнадежно влюбившийся в него. Это не то, к чему Уилла готовили в Академии, и не то, к чему он в ней готовит других агентов. Хотя с его опытом уже можно начать предлагать подходящий курс.

Потирая левый висок, в котором начало скверно ломить, Уилл объясняет тем же тоном, каким объясняет студентам, действительно старавшимся, но не сумевшим выйти на проходной балл:  
— Мэттью, отношения сложнее, чем это.   
— Они не должны быть. Может... — голос Брауна срывается, и тот выставляет перед собой руку, играя желваками, как если бы волнение было болезненным спазмом; жмурится и раздраженно кривится, так что в текучей мимике обозначается нехарактерная твердость. А снова открыв глаза, подытоживает уже в бесстрастной неуязвимой манере:   
— Может быть, если я буду здесь, сопровождая вас достаточно долго, вы примите и полюбите меня.

Уилл поворочивается к нему. От ухмылки фингал Мэттью наливается тенями. Уилл думает, что замысел Мэттью похож на космическую экспедицию: бесконечно долго ждать цель, полагаясь лишь на мизерную статистическую вероятность чуда. 

Этим вечером никакого разрешения нет. 

 

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ 

 

Разрешения нет следующие несколько дней.

Мэттью ведет себя как добросовестный домовой, а Уилл как хозяин дома, не верящий в домовых. Слова, которыми они обмениваются, можно пересчитать по пальцам двух рук в понедельник. Одной во вторник. Они оба молчат всю среду и не сталкиваются до вечера. Под конец четверга только дожидающаяся на кухне еда и следы осторожной уборки этажа напоминают возвращающемуся в дом Уиллу, что Мэттью не плод его воображения, каким была Эбигейл в своем посмертии. 

(По ночам просыпаясь в мыле, Уилл сталкивается взглядом с брауновской спиной, неуломной как Берлинская стена).

Несмотря на параллельность их существования, сутками напролет чиня «Нолу», Уилл ловит себя на том, что стал чаще задумываться о Брауне и предпринимает попытки его понять. Можно было бы даже предположить, что не-общение — эффективная манипуляция со стороны Мэттью, но сверяя показания эмпатии, Уиллу не удается уловить никаких выдававших бы это импульсов. Хоть и комфортный, нынешний расклад по-прежнему его... удивляет. От настолько погруженного в тебя человека, каким показал ему себя Браун, ожидаешь бесхребетной зависимости (вот и все). 

А еще Уилл часто сравнивает.

Игнорирование Ганнибала было бы воспитательным наказанием (он написал целую научную работу об эволюционном происхождении социальных изгнаний). Преподаванием урока: терпеливым унижением и подавлением; дрессурой. Мэттью просто занят собой и своими делами. 

(Иногда Уиллу кажется, что его вовсе уже нет в доме, что Браун остался здесь присматривать за собаками — так бы оно и выглядело — в его отсутствие вместо Аланы. Когда она приезжает, чтобы навестить Уилла, Мэттью уходит на второй этаж прежде чем Уилл успевает попросить его удалиться. За время разговора он и сам забывает, что в его доме есть еще один гость). 

Мэттью просто готовит себе и ему, просто кормит собак, просто читает взахлеб, просто долго парится под душем, просто упражняется наверху и потеет на утренних пробежках. Утром пятницы привносит некоторое разнообразие, попросив купить ему цветные ручки, когда после обеда Уилл поедет закупаться. Уилл покупает. Мэттью благодарит, а после обеда занимает столовую. Так выясняется, что Браун рисует (еще одной отвратительной параллелью больше). Уилла немного подмывает спросить, не играет ли он на чем-нибудь (Ганнибал не мог не владеть музыкальным инструментом. Даже, пожалуй, двумя). Хотя и признает про себя, что, вообще-то, это довольно типично. У шизофреников богатое воображение, они часто любят рисовать. Особенно, зрительный подтип. 

Может быть, арт-терапия входила в лечение Мэттью. От этих мыслей Уиллу становится немного стыдно за свою профдеформацию. В конце концов, Мэттью Браун не просто (то есть, не только) шизофреник.

Внешне Уилл не проявляет интереса к его занятию, один раз украдкой бросая взгляд на ворох листков на столе по пути на кухню. Его ожидания весьма конкретны: яркие и отвратительные фантастические образы, замешанные на табуированных темах; изображения нечисти, части тел, прочие продукты распадающегося мышления (а особенно пессимистичная часть Уилла ожидает увидеть свои портреты). 

Уилл задерживается у стола сбоку от Брауна, забывая про чай, за которым шел. 

Помимо вьющихся и закручивающихся абстракций листы заполняют узоры. Точнее, связанные из них силуэты — животных, птиц и насекомых, — похожие на те, что входят в антистрессовые раскраски (из комнаты отдыха в клинике, в которой содержится Питер Бернадоне). Форма удерживает содержание. Уилл вбирает это — особенность восприятия Мэттью, составляющего представление о целом по укладывающимся в него деталям. Так он накапливал сведения о Уилле, кропотливо собирая его образ по кусочкам.

Мэттью откладывает ручку, видимо, ожидая его вердикта.

— Ты не рисуешь...  
— Как шизофреник, — заканчивает за Уилла Мэттью, кивает. — Значит, мы выяснили, что я не зрительный подтип. Остались еще звуковой и сенестетический. Что скажете? 

Уилл уверен, что на самом деле Мэттью спрашивает про рисунки (может быть, даже не признаваясь себе в том, что мнение о них Уилла ему важно). 

— Не думал зарабатывать на этом? — Уилл увлекается изучением завихрений в психоделической рептилии. — То есть, это выглядит действительно впечатляюще. 

Браун усмехается и отсутствующе качает головой, так же отсуствующе вертя в пальцах ручку, глядя на листки перед собой. Отвечает с задержкой:   
— Это довольно личная вещь, мистер Грэм. Я рисую только для себя. Вы вторая душа, которая видит мое творчество, — поправляется с неуместной ухмылкой: — вне психиатрических учреждений.

Блядь. Стало быть, часть терапии. 

— А первая?   
— Мой тату-мастер. 

Мэттью встает из-за стола, задирает на себе футболку. Короткие шипы и гладкие линии складываются в агрессивный узор из черных лезвий — абстрактное изображение половинки жука на широких ребрах Брауна — Уиллу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы суметь ухватить концепт рисунка даже после подсказки.

— Это скарабей. В древних культурах жуки-скарабеи ассоциировались с восстановлением и вечной жизнью, астральным путешествием и тайным знанием. — Уилл знает, но не говорит, что знает, потому что Мэттью вдруг — не совсем вдруг, прикосновение облегает кисть не сразу и очень бережно — берет его за запястье и подносит запястье к изукрашенной коже на своем боку. — Этот парень и его коллеги на моей спине напоминают мне о значении таких вещей как удача в моей жизни, — поясняет Мэттью, проводя пальцами Уилла по срезу скарабея, словно оставляя новую невидимую линию поверх существующей. Уилл слушает с пересхошим горлом, не препятствуя действию. — Дисциплина. Судьба. Божественное. 

Траектория пальцев меняется в дюйме от маленького аккуратного соска: Мэттью плавно подводит их под свою рельефную веснушчатую грудь. Левую. Теперь под подушечками Уилла бьется сердце — стук, стук; слегка ускоренно.

— Любовь.

Уилл скорбно кивает. 

Он разглядывает шрам (неудачно завершившаяся история), сбегающий по подбородку из-под нижней губы Мэттью (Уилл выше всего на дюйм, подстраиваться под поцелуй будет почти не нужно): рубец слегка искривленный, как типическая ухмылка Брауна. Сейчас тот не ухмыляется. Мэттью смотрит Уиллу куда-то в район носогубной складки; со сгорающей во взгляде тихой тоской. 

История повторяется, история искажается: Уилл снова в этой ситуации. Только теперь на месте Аланы, так неправильно, бесчеловечно много думающей. Я не буду хорош для тебя, ты не будешь хорош для меня, ты нестабилен и я тоже нестабилен, и пока это не изменится... Почему все должно быть так сложно? (они не должны быть, мистер Грэм).

Поцелуя (стук, стук) не следует. Уилл благодарен за это, но и глупо чувствует себя отвергнутым.

Он не отнимает руку от чужой кожи, льнующей к его собственной, только поворачивает ладонь тыльной стороной. Теперь его касание больше не связывает, а разделяет их: барьер — физически незначительный, ментально монументальный.

— Я не могу, Мэттью. 

Уилл хочет предостеречь Брауна сразу обо всем. Что не может быть другом, не может быть всем, чего Мэттью хочется. Что он в принципе плохой выбор для чего угодно, если ты не собака, настоящая собака. Что неразумно вручать все свои чаянья одному человеку (он-то знает). И молчит, все никак не в состоянии перестать думать о том, что, наверное, это несравненное чувство — найти кого-то, с кем бы ты хотел любой ценой провести остаток своей жизни. Мысль жжется.

— Прости.

Ладонь медленно выскальзывает из теплого обхвата чужих пальцев. Уилл отступает. Ему хочется услышать от Мэттью «все в порядке, я понимаю», но тот не говорит ничего. Потянувшись подобрать свою чашку со стола, Уилл вспоминает, что так и не зашел на кухню; убирает руку, неловко обрывая движение, избегая встречаться взглядом с Брауном. Уилла тянет уйти — неважно, на кухню, в гостиную, на улицу, в амбар ли (как во все дни до этого). 

Он все еще никуда не сбежал (его удерживает то, что (от него тоже сбежали сразу после /но поцелуя не было/) они долго играли в молчанку, и если так пойдет и дальше, то станет только хуже), лишь полуповернул голову в сторону спасительных собак в спасительной гостиной со спасительным спиртным на спасительном рабочем столе, когда Мэттью обращается к нему:   
— У вас нет никаких татуировок, верно?   
— Только шрамы, — признает Уилл.   
— Я могу увидеть его? — Уилл знает, о котором Браун говорит. — Тот шрам, который вам оставил Ганнибал Лектер, прежде чем сбежать со своим психиатром три месяца назад.

Ломанный смешок:  
— Значит, ты ознакомился с новостями.  
— Просто увидеть, — настаивает Мэттью, как если бы Уилл ничего не сказал. — Я был бы вам очень благодарен.   
— Зачем он тебе?   
— Чтобы узнать, как глубоко под вашу кожу Потрошитель успел забраться физически.   
— Физически.   
— Остальное и так на виду. 

Некоторое время Уилл думает послать Мэттью. Берясь за край фуболки, он неуверен, чей именно вызов принимает — Мэттью Брауна, Ганнибала, Фредди Лаундс, опубликовавшей те фотографии, свой собственный... (так или иначе, он делает это кому-то /или всем/ назло). Мэттью присвистывает при виде шрама. Возможно, это самая нездоровая реакция на его ранение из всех, с какими Уилл сталкивался до сих пор. Возможно, верно обратное. Опустив футболку, Уилл не чувствует удовлетворения. И, пожалуй, вообще ничего. 

— Чтобы пережить такую рану, нужна большая воля к жизни, — произносит Мэттью с глубоким уважением. — Я рад, что вы выжили, даже если вы сами не рады. И я рад, что тоже выжил; что мы оба здесь...   
— Одновременно, — неядовито отзывается Уилл. 

Браун ухмыляется тому, что завладел его вниманием, и продолжает гнуть свою линию:   
— Я вижу не слишком много выходов из сложившейся ситуации. Может, поможете мне выбрать? Я ведь не могу выбирать без вас. 

Уилл давно заметил, что не умеет выбирать — что для других, что для себя. Прямо сейчас ему представляется шанс ошибиться дважды. Он присаживается на деревянный подоконник, скрещивает руки на груди.

— Что у тебя на уме, Мэттью?

Мэттью следует его примеру и опускается на столешницу, так что они оказываются напротив друг друга, в двух с половиной шагах. Браун излагает мысль уверенно и гладко, очевидно, он потратил на обтачивание формулировок все дни молчания:   
— Как я и говорил, мы могли бы уехать в Канаду. Не смейтесь над моими мечтами, мистер Грэм, я всего лишь шизофреник. Я знаю, вы не отвергаете меня. Чувствую это. — Уиллу некомфортно слышать чужую утверждающую уверенность в его собственных эмоциях. Он чувствует мутный порыв оспорить слова Мэттью, развенчать его видение. — Пока еще я не дорог вам. Возможно, вы начинаете чувствовать ко мне симпатию. Если я очень везучий сукин сын, то, может быть, уже чуть-чуть вам нравлюсь именно так, как хотел бы. Поэтому я вижу все основания полагать, что если бы мы пробыли вместе достаточно долго, достаточно близко, взаимность стала бы... вероятной. 

Уилл обнаруживает себя вспоминающим разговоры об имаго за своим последним ужином с Ганнибалом: «Мы могли бы уехать прямо сегодня. Никакой крови. Покорми собак, оставь записку Алане, и не увидишь ни ее, ни Джека никогда больше». Близость с Ганнибалом была примерещившимся мигом задержки руки в руке после танца, обернувшимся погоней за чем-то большим после учтивого расставания. (Эта часть его прошлого все еще осталась в нем, практически нетронутой, непереваренной как ухо Эбигейл).

— А другой исход был бы...?  
— Вы могли бы отпустить меня. Я даю вам этот шанс снова. Только прошу, если вам действительно, — Мэттью коротко морщится, — есть дело до моих чувств, взамен дать мне разделить с вами ваши последние дни здесь. Чтобы, когда вы оставите меня позади, у меня осталось, что помнить. Это будет нелегко, но я приму этот исход, мистер Грэм. Если вы позволите мне быть с вами и будете со мной вместе, принимая мои чувства и то, как я стану выражать их, пока нам не придет время расстаться. — Браун непроницаемо смотрит в окно. — Я стану тайно надеяться, что со мной вы забудете всю причиненную вам боль и решите не уезжать, но даю слово, что не попытаюсь вас удерживать. 

— Или... — Мэттью оборачивается к нему, с ухмылкой на лице, и выворачивает наизнанку весь было обозначившийся трагизм их с Уиллом незадавшихся отношений: — У вас наверняка остались связи в ФБР. Вы могли бы достать для меня фальшивое удостоверение личности и взять с собой. Дать мне завершить начатое, только теперь в вашем присутствии. 

Момент размышления длится. Затем Уилл уточняет:  
— Ты даешь мне время?  
— Сколько угодно, — отмахивается Мэттью. — Я верю, что вы не станете избегать какого-то одного решения. Все-таки судьба у вас только одна. 

Под ребра Уиллу будто бы входит вилка. Браун неторопливо собирает листки со стола, обстучав об столешницу, укладывает их в ровную стопку, пакует ручки в пачку. Оклик настигает его уже в проходе в гостиную. 

— Мэттью? 

Мэттью останавливается и, к счастью (как знает), не поворачивается. Уилл облизывает губы и спрашивает у его спины:   
— Как ты меня видишь? 

Ему самому не нужно видеть лицо Брауна, чтобы знать, что тот после его слов прикрывает глаза, что левый уголок его рта довольно задирается, когда он отчетливо, с выражением отвечает:  
— «Тогда Иисус возведен был Духом в пустыню, для искушения от диавола, и, постившись сорок дней и сорок ночей, напоследок взалкал»... И дальше по тексту. — Мэттью оборачивается и многозначительно поднимает брови: — Согласитесь, по крайней мере, часть с постом вам уж точно подходит.

 

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ 

 

Уилл просыпается от собственного вскрика. 

Первое, что он видит, обернувшись: взъерошенный, напряженный, сдерживаемый невидимым барьером его неприятия Мэттью Браун, который стоит на коленях перед его кроватью, как Моисей перед неопалимой Купиной, и талдычит, задрав руки:  
— Я не касаюсь вас. Видите, не касаюсь. Совершенно никаких касаний. Видите?..

Когда стук в ушах подутихает, все еще чувствующий себя подкидываемым на штормовых волнах буйком Уилл слышит другое:  
— Прошу вас, мистер Грэм. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне. Пожалуйста... 

Уилл не знает, на что он соглашается. Но позволяет несколькими тряскими кивками. Он внимает указаниям словами и жестами, заторможенно спускает ноги с кровати; смотрит, что с ним делает другой мужчина, стоящий перед ним на коленях, сейчас почти такой же уязвимый в своей заботе, как он сам в дезориентации. И слушает:   
— Тактильная стимуляция кожи увеличивает способность мозга осознавать собственное тело, заземляет в настоящем моменте, — объясняет Мэттью.

В его исполнении тактильная стимуляция кожи выглядит как монотонные поглаживания Уилла по небольшим отрезкам бицепсов. В прикосновениях нет никакого подтекста. Сейчас с Уиллом взаимодействует санитар. И взаимодействие помогает. 

— Легче? Это все окситоцин, — (гормон нежности и привязанности, вырабатывается, когда отношения переходят во взаимность). — Я мог бы накормить вас тарелкой спаржи, чтобы добиться такого же эффекта, но мне кажется, что так лучше.  
— Да, — деревянно. — И к тому же, у меня дерьмовый аппетит.   
— И к тому же, у вас дерьмовый аппетит. 

Ладонь Мэттью плавно скользит вверх к и по плечу Уилла, пока тот не чувствует, как чужие кончики пальцев задевают вихры на его потной шее. Этот жест похож на другой. Как неловкое па, он снимает оцепенение и приводит Уилла в чувства. 

— Ты сказал, что согласен ждать годы.   
— Если они вам потребуются. Прямо сейчас вам нужен кто-то небезразличный, — и небезразличный, плотный, с крепкими руками и тяжело бьющимся сердцем, Мэттью привстает, чтобы обнять его. Уилл не пытается отстраниться, потому что совсем не хочет. — Мистер Грэм... Уилл, — мягко и хрипло, и от этого что-то внутри сжимается, но Уилл не знает, у кого из них. — Я не предатель. Вы в безопасности. Сейчас, здесь... — далеко заполночь, Вулф Трап, Вирджиния, его имя Уилл Грэм, он... — со мной... Я никогда вас не раню.

— Ты неправ. 

Мэттью крепче прижимает Уилла к себе и пламенно уверяет:  
— Нет, я ни за что, никогда...  
— Ты неправ, потому что ты должен меня ранить, — останавливает Уилл.

Браун сконфужен и ждет объяснения, не отпуская и не отстраняясь. Уиллу кажется, что за пределами тесного сейчас уже не будет ничего, и он озвучивает настоянные на депрессии опасения последних лет:  
— Насилие как суррогат близости, ты говорил. В яблочко. Я давно разучился понимать что-либо, кроме насилия. Потому что это именно то, что всегда делают со мной. Все. Очевидно, это подходит мне больше всего. Быть использованным кем-то, как прибор. Нет, как презерватив. Так что, если ты хочешь быть со мной, ты тоже должен вписаться в такие отношения. Они — моя единственная функциональная модель.   
— Нет, — отзывается Мэттью сразу, как только Уилл заканчивает, громко и бескомпромиссно; отодвинувшись, чтобы взглянуть в лицо. — Я не могу дать вам это. Я согласен дать вам все, но только не это. Любовь — это противоположность того, что вы просите у меня.  
— Ты не понимаешь, Мэттью.   
— Вот именно. Нихуя я не понимаю, как вы можете говорить о себе такое. И думаю, что прямо сейчас нам не стоит что-либо обсуждать. Вы устали, и не только за сегодня. 

Уилл тяжело вздыхает. 

— Я правда слишком выдохся для этого разговора. Поговорим обо всем утром, ладно? — Кажется, эта просьба — его первый сознательный шаг навстречу. 

Мэттью его поддерживает:  
— Тогда желаю вам хорошо выспаться. 

Боясь, что Браун сейчас же встанет и вернется к себе на пол, Уилл прохладно замечает куда-то в пространство перед собой:  
— Ты простынешь на паркете... — А потом, когда Мэттью поднимает на него темные глаза, чертовски натянуто, с пережатым горлом, продолжает: — Можешь, можешь и дальше меня обнимать. 

Мэттью ложится рядом, но не обнимает сразу — сперва дает Уиллу привыкнуть к себе в личном пространстве. Постепенно, через ритм чужого дыхания, Уилл (изнутри его колышут волны окситоцина) проникается тем, что в их положении нет ничего сексуального, ничего угрожающего, пока ни один не находит его таковым. Скованно обхватывая бок Брауна рукой — намного позже или через несколько минут, — Уилл вспоминает свое последнее /человеческое/ объятие — перед месяцами блужданий во мраке лабиринта, выстроенного чудовищем. Он тогда держался за Алану, маленькую и деликатную, но сильную. Она обнимала его, как умиравшего от ран в полевом госпитале.

Мэттью, вжимающий его в себя сейчас, — сплошная упругая твердость мышц. Ее оказывается достаточно, чтобы успокоиться и мирно проспать до утра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST: Bon Jovi — In These Arms


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST: 4 Non Blondes — What's Up

В поздних числах февраля Джек находит дорогу в Вулф Трап. Он надеялся составить компанию Уиллу и замирает на пороге, когда за стаей дворняжек его бывшего профайлера и друга из дверей вышагивает Алана со своей тростью.

— Где Уилл?  
— Уилла здесь нет. 

Джек собирается уйти, но Алана приглашает его зайти на чай. Он приехал за некоторым избавлением от одиночества и принимает приглашение.

Алане пришлось тяжело, однако она единственная из жертв Потрошителя черпает злость и силу из произошедшего. Сам Джек надеялся, что после выхода на пенсию прошлое отпустит его, но когда Белла все-таки уснула навсегда, оказалось, что у него больше ничего не осталось. Поэтому теперь он вызывает у Аланы сочувствие, а не протест. Он стал объектом ее заботы и, честно говоря, Джек не против. Все старые обиды исчерпали себя, непримеримость растаяла. Они не спорят больше даже из-за Уилла. 

— И давно он уплыл?  
— Довольно давно. 

Однажды они обсуждали «Грэмов ковчег», и Джеку тогда как нельзя кстати пришлось к слову: «чем бы дитя не тешилось». 

— Что же, придется последовать за нашим чесапикским Магелланом. Я все равно собирался в Италию, как и обещал Белле. — Алана отставляет свою чашку со странным выражением лица. — Что такое?  
— Уилл не направился в Европу, Джек.  
— Нет?

Алана отрицательно качает головой. Джек вздыхает. Он уже усвоил, что с Уиллом нельзя загадывать наверняка... но как же он каждый раз умудряется?.. С долготерпимостью в голосе:  
— И куда же ему еще плыть на своей посудине?

Алана ощутимо колеблется перед ответом, хотя и сознается:  
— Когда мы виделись в последний раз, он спрашивал про курс багамского доллара.

 

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ 

 

Отель совсем маленький, но коренастое здание расположено в самом центре Нассау, а персонал говорит по-английски. Внутри все чисто, по-домашнему. Номера не щеголяют претенциозной меблировкой, зато сам остров стоил долгого пути: после завываний ледяных ветров в полях Вирджинии все здесь — сказка. От разлитой по горизонту бирюзы до застывшей в ярком свете — не считая бриза в перистых кронах подпирающих небо пальм, — природы с ее вызывающими красками цветения. 

С балкона видны колониальные сооружения в стиле Конфедерации и романские улицы. Город немного похож на Новый Орлеан, разбавленный карибским вальяжем. Уилл не помнит, когда в последний раз видел так много довольных и расслабленных людей, охотно деля с ними их эмоции. Бывало ли ему вообще когда-либо где-либо настолько восхитительно легко дышать. В такой обстановке все воспринимается проще и внушает меньше опасений. 

Его общение с Брауном удивительным образом тоже способствует хорошему самочувствию. Мэттью быстро согласился на раздельные номера и, даже приходя ночевать к Уиллу (с его собственного согласия), он не делает ничего, что могло бы стать причиной его прогнать, и не говорит ничего, что могло бы насторожить. 

Смена его настроя настолько убедительна, что Уилл бы мог запросто притвориться, что Мэттью хочет быть только его другом. Большую часть времени он так и поступает. 

До отъезда они так и не достигли консенсуса о том, что из себя представляют их отношения, но сейчас это не тяготит. Уилл не думает, что Мэттью отрекся от своих мечтаний, скорее, он выбрал между ними и тем, что действительно может быть. Сам Уилл не знает размеров этого расплывчатого «может быть». И старается не строить планов с тех пор, как отказался от намерения нагрянуть в Италию. Он обнаружил, что неопределенность тоже может быть хороша, если никто не находится под угрозой. 

Мэттью ежедневно соблазняет его на прогулки и они хорошо проводят время, шляясь по пляжам, рынкам и барам с местной кухней. Похоже, он решил для начала стать его приятелем. Уилл не возражает. Тем более, что у Брауна действительно получается быть интересным отнюдь (освежает) не в патологическом смысле. 

Уилл как раз спускается вниз ко входу на очередное их рандеву. При виде него Мэттью поправляет белые солнечные очки-авиаторы, которые купил в первый день на острове и с тех пор снимает только когда они возвращаются в отель. Позади него прокатывается туристический экипаж. 

— Если мы хотим по-прежнему путешествовать инкогнито, вам нужно перестать так выглядеть. Местные леди раздерут вас на сувениры, если не прекратите. 

Уилл знает, что одет абсолютно нормально, но и сам чувствует какое-то изменение в собственном облике. Он не поворачивается к идущему рядом Брауну, делая ветренное предложение:  
— Как насчет быть моим телохранителем? 

Мэттью смеется. Уилл вопросительно поднимает бровь, и тот перестает ухмыляться и отвечает игриво и ответственно:  
— Хорошо. И что же мой клиент планирует делать сегодня?  
— Решу по дороге. Просто держись рядом. 

Перед ними неопределенное время отдыха, неизученный остров, спокойный и солнечный. Иногда среди указателей, а также на домах и заборах попадаются таблички с надписями общего содержания «будьте проще». Уиллу кажется, что они понемногу начинают сказываться на нем. 

the end.


End file.
